1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a supporting device; and particularly, to a telephone device using the supporting device for preventing a call from being ended.
2. Description of Related Art
Oftentimes, when a user is on a telephone call but needs to tend to other tasks, the user usually put the handset on the desktop or other nearby objects, to prevent the call from being ended. However, this may occupy space on the desktop.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.